Episode 1712 (12th November 1992)
Plot Jack has another go at Mark for not working hard on the farm. It is Seth and Archie's birthday. Nick gives Archie a card from him and Alice, but Archie is not keen to celebrate. Rachel visits the farm and brings Sangeeta with her. Mark shows her round. Archie is in a terrible mood and refuses to eat Nick's cooked breakfast - he is fasting so that he can sympathise with starving people. Lynn is trying to encourage Lorraine to do something with her life instead of moping around all the time. She refuses to consider going back to school and goes off to talk to Michael about it, but he is not interested in her problems. Lynn and Kathy discuss Archie's surprise party. Kim has been shopping and has even bought Frank a tie. She shows it to Neil and he approves. Rachel and Sangeeta meet Nick in the village. He tells them about the party tonight in the wine bar. They notice Michael watching them. Rachel invites him in for a drink, but he is banned from The Woolpack. Michael shouts over to his mum, but she ignores him. Kim and Neil arrive back at Home Farm, both sad to part. Frank is delighted to see her and Neil has to watch as they kiss. Elizabeth cries as she works. Kim has bought a mare at the horse sale. Frank drags Neil off to look at the plans for the golf driving range. Elizabeth finally decides to talk to Michael. Kim tells Frank that she missed him. Elizabeth tells Michael that she cannot forgive him, but he must accept responsibility for his actions so that people will start to trust him again. He feels terribly guilty. Lorraine has decided to go back to school after all. Lynn is pleased. Seth is lining up his birthday drinks on the bar. Rachel thanks Lynn for looking after Michael. Archie arrives for his party and announces that he does not want any drinks buying, but if anyone wants to donate the money, it can go to World Famine Relief Fund. He is drinking water. Alan panics about his profits. Everyone is put off their food after Archie speaks. Elizabeth tells Eric about her meeting with Michael. She feels that she has made her children into what they are - one has abandoned her child and the other is a criminal. Eric assures her that she is not responsible. As Rachel leaves the Woolpack, Michael is watching her. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast None. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes